When Cherry Blossoms Fall
by katrinadianne
Summary: He couldn't bear looking into those big, round green eyes that had been following him everywhere he went – from the moment he stepped into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee until he walked to the front of the large window of his apartment to catch some air. He never liked kids. But, now he had to take care of one - one that reminds him of a former love.
1. To Bloom Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

He couldn't bear looking into those big, round green eyes that had been following him everywhere he went – from the moment he stepped into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee until he walked to the front of the large window of his apartment to catch some air. He never liked kids. But, now he had to take care of one. What had made it worse is that he barely knew him and yet he hated him.

It had been a week since his best friend Takahiro died of a car accident with his girlfriend Manami, leaving to Akihiko his 14-year old brother Misaki.

_You left me for a woman and now you died leaving me with a kid to take care of._ He gritted his teeth in anger. He would have left the teen in an orphanage but he knew his conscience will not let him sleep for that.

He took a sip on his cup to calm his nerve before he faced the green-eyed teen. The anxious look on those big eyes irritated him.

"If you want to stay here longer, you'll have to stop staring at me like that." The boy nodded and lowered his head, focusing his eyes on his lap. Something ached in Akihiko's chest at the sight but he chose to ignore it. "I'll tell you the rules only once so you'll have to listen carefully. First, be as silent as possible whenever I'm working on a novel. I don't like noisy brats. Breakfast is always at 7:00. I'll drive you to school daily but I won't be able to fetch you. I have classes in the evening. Do you have any question?"

"Hmm… What do you want… for breakfast?" Misaki's voice quivered.

"Traditional Japanese breakfast." Akihiko took another sip on his cup. "Laundry is picked up every Saturday so you better have your dirty clothes ready by then."

"Usagi-san…"

Akihiko's jaws hardened at the mention of the nickname that his best friend had given him. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "I don't want to hear that nickname from you. Call me Usami."

"S-sorry, Usami-san. It's just I always hear that from my brother and – "

"And I don't want you mentioning your brother."

"Usami-san…" was all Misaki could say as he stared at the cold violet eyes of his adopter.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." The kid managed to mumble despite his fear.

"So, what do you want to say?"

"I… If – if it's okay with you," Akihiko waited as he watched the boy's right hand squeeze the left one with every word he uttered. "If it's okay, I'd like to do the laundry and the cleaning of the house."

"No. it would get in the way of your studies." He said firmly.

"But… but, it's my only way to pay the rent. I don't want to be a burden to you." The boy said still looking down.

"I said no, didn't I?"

"Please." The boy looked up to him, pleading. Akihiko's heart beat fast as the kid's large green eyes met his. He knew that the kid feared him but there was still the hint of audacity in the young one's eyes. He was hypnotized for a moment.

"Usami-san."

The author woke up from the trance, confused at what he felt. The two males stared at each other until Akihiko gave up.

"Fine. Do what you want." He set his cup on the table and decided to leave the kid. "Just make sure you won't have failing grades at the end of this school's term."

"Thank you, Usami-san!" The kid said loudly it hurt Akihiko's ears.

"What did I say about being loud?" He said a little less cold than before.

"Sorry." He heard the kid say before he closed the door to his study room. He sat on his desk and opened his laptop. The famous author has deadlines to meet. He typed away, dismissing the thought of the boy outside his room.

It was already past midnight when Akihiko finally came out of his hole. He strode to the kitchen in his usual graceful manner. The apartment was already dark and silent. He reckoned Misaki was already sleeping. He just filled his cup of coffee then walked back to his office again. It was only when he ascended the stairs that he noticed the tray of food beside his door.

Akihiko picked it up and brought it inside his office. He put it down beside his laptop then read the small note that the boy had left.

_Usami-san,_

_I knocked but you didn't answer so I just left the food beside the door. You haven't eaten anything since this afternoon. I hope you'll like the sandwich._

_-Misaki_

Akihiko crumpled the small sheet of paper then threw it on the trash bin. He grabbed the sandwich and made a small bite.

"Delicious…" he muttered under his breath, impressed at how the clubhouse sandwich tasted. He thought maybe his days would be different after adopting Takahiro's brother, but, _it wouldn't be so bad._

**XXX**

Afternoon the next day, Akihiko had no classes in Teito University. He had just finished his manuscript and happily resting while watching TV. He faintly heard the door opening and a squeaky voice calling "I'm home."

"Welcome home." he answered lazily. He wouldn't have paid attention to the kid except that when he glanced at him, he seemed to be hiding something. The teen was scrambling past him, head down and bangs covering his eyes.

"Misaki." He called in his low, cold voice.

"U-Usami-san…" Misaki answered, fidgety.

"Look at me." He commanded.

The boy lowered his head all the more. "W-what i-is it, U-sami-san? D-do y-you need any… anything?"

"I said look at me."

The brunet slowly raised his head and Akihiko's eyes grew wide as he saw the bruises on his face.

**Hi, everyone! New story. Please leave a review if you liked it.**


	2. To Bloom Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

"What happened to you?" Akihiko said, approaching Misaki. The teen took a step back to avoid him, eyes lowered again. He looked so small for Akihiko, thin and fragile. Somehow, something inside the author made him want to hug the kid. Comfort him. Protect him.

He reached his hand out, careful not to scare the teenager. He wanted to touch his face. But, just as he was about to make contact, the boy answered almost inaudibly, "N-nothing."

He clenched his fist and dropped his hand to his side. Why would he want to comfort the boy who reminds him of the person who had hurt him so greatly? A small part of him pity Misaki, but a greater part hated him.

"You go home covered in bruises and school uniform tattered and you tell me that nothing happened?" He tried saying in a calm manner but it sounded weird to his ears. He was losing his patience because of the boy's evasiveness. He was so used to people answering directly whenever he asks questions. This one was a bit difficult to handle and understand.

"I –I… There was…"

"Did you pick a fight in school?"

"I – I'm sorry, Usami-san," was the meek answer.

"Tch…" Akihiko shrugged his head as if disappointed. "Try staying out of mess, will you? Don't cause me anymore trouble than you already do. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Usami-san."

With that, Akihiko returned to the sofa and resumed watching television. Misaki stayed standing in his position for a moment, looking like a lost puppy. It irritated Akihiko.

"Go to your room and clean yourself up." He commanded.

The boy flinched for some reason. It may have been because of his voice, Akihiko reckoned. He felt a little guilty for being so hard on the kid, but, he couldn't just bring himself to change the way he feels toward him.

Akihiko followed the boy with his eyes as the latter went upstairs to his room. He watched Misaki until he disappeared from his sight.

A couple of minutes passed and Akihiko still couldn't get his mind off Misaki. He reached for his phone and dialed a friend's number – a friend who was a teacher in Misaki's school.

_I'm just doing this out of curiosity,_ he reminded himself.

A few rings and his friend answered.

"What is it, Bakahiko?" The man on the other line grumbled.

"Hiroki, you know Takahiro's brother, right?"

"What about him?"

"He went home all bruised. Could you possibly know who did that to him?"

"Oh… so the great lord Usami Akihiko is concerned with his kid." Hiroki snickered. It made Akihiko's nerve pulse hard.

"I'm not concerned. I'm just making sure that the brat will stay out of trouble." He denied. "I already have a lot of things to think of. I don't want him to add to my burdens."

"Fine. I'll let you know when I find out anything."

Before Akihiko could say another word the line went dead. He heaved a sigh then threw the phone to the other end of the sofa. He slumped deeper, stared at the television until he dozed off.

It was already dark when he woke up. Not a single light was open. The familiar silence of his apartment greeted him. It had been like that ever since he lived on his own. He would fall asleep anywhere in his apartment then wake up greeted by silence. It's not that different though when he was still living with his family.

The silver blond author lazily stood up and made his way to where the light switch was. He clicked it open and light flooded the living room, blinding him for a moment. When his eyes were able to adjust to the lighting, he checked his wristwatch; it says 7:00 pm.

"Where's that kid?" he grumbled as he remembered his new house companion. It was already dinner time and the boy should have already prepared something. But, judging by the darkness of the house when he woke up, he reckoned the kid had not left the room the whole time he was sleeping. Sighing in annoyance, he went to Misaki's room. He knocked several times, calling the orphan's name, but there was no answer.

Akihiko stood in front of the door for a minute, waiting for an answer but he got nothing. Out of impatience, he opened the door. The room was covered in shadow cast by the moonlight entering through the open windows. He found the teen still in his uniform, sleeping in the bed. As silent as possible, he went to the side of the bed and switched the lampshade on. He carefully studied the boy's face. There were bruises on his left eye and right cheek and a few small cuts all over his face.

_You didn't even clean yourself up before sleeping,_ Akihiko thought, irritated by the teen's carelessness. Silently, he went out of the room and into the bathroom to get a clean towel which he damped with warm water. He also searched through the medicine cabinet for an ointment. When he had found a small bottle of betadine, he returned to the boy's room.

Misaki still hadn't moved since Akihiko left, still sleeping on his side. The author knelt on the side of the bed. and carefully cleaned the teen's face with the damped cloth he brought. The kid stirred a little at the touch of the cloth on his face but he didn't wake up so Akihiko resumed what he was doing. Once he was through with applying the ointment, he stood up and was about to leave the room when he heard the boy sobbed and uttered "Niichan, don't leave me."

It broke Akihiko's heart.

**XXX**

He emptied his glass of scotch for the nth time that night. The memory of his best friend was just too much for him to handle. He didn't want to be reminded. His chest hurt like there's a knife buried in it and it kept burying itself deeper the more he thought of Takahiro.

When Misaki called for his Nii-chan in his sleep, Akihiko had felt the emptiness again. It was not just him who longed for Takahiro. In his apartment was also a kid who might have been calling the man since he died. Takahiro hadn't been fair the the people who had loved him.

Akihiko had loved Takahiro for six years. For six years, he had kept it a secret. Then, one day, his best friend came telling him that he wanted to marry his girlfriend. _It's unfair, _Akihiko thought at that time. He had loved him for so long, would have given him the world if he had asked for it. He had shared to him everything he had. But still, he chose a girl he had just met.

He was mad. And, yet, instead of punching Takahiro on the face, he faced him with a smile and congratulated him. After that, as if it wasn't enough for Takahiro, he died with the girl and left him with his younger brother.

"Haven't you hurt me enough, Takahiro?" He uttered bitterly as if his friend could hear him. "Do you have to remind me of your memories every day? Is it not enough that you've hurt me twice?" In his drank stupor, he laughed like he had never laughed before. It was funny for him because Takahiro never knew that he had hurt him. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes but they just wouldn't fall.

In his dizziness, he slumped to the sofa and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to succumb to sleep, he felt warm hands touching his face – small, delicate hands. He was expecting some brat touching him. But, when he opened his eyes, he saw Takahiro staring at him worriedly, probably pitying his pathetic state.

"Ta – Takahiro…" he smiled at him sweetly. "I love you."

With those last words, everything around him went dark and he surrendered to a dreamless sleep, not knowing that the one who was comforting him was not his beloved best friend.

**XXX**

"Usami-san, here's your coffee." Misaki set the cup of coffee in front of Akihiko. He had wanted to taste it the moment the aroma travelled from the kitchen to the living room. He sat up from slumping on the sofa. His head throbbed because of his movement and an involuntary groan escaped from his throat. He massaged his temple with his cold hands but it didn't help a bit.

Sighing, he reached out for the coffee that Misaki prepared.

"Careful, Usami-san, it's still hot." He watched the brunet, who was now wearing a fresh school uniform, walk away from him. He only answered a low hum then blew the steam swirling above the black beverage.

He almost dropped the cup when he felt warm hands massage his temple.

"Does it hurt here?" He heard Misaki from behind.

"Yeah…" he grumbled. He couldn't complain nor tell Misaki to stop. The warmth of his hand was relieving the pain from his throbbing headache. Those hands felt familiar on his skin and he loved them. He loved how they felt against his skin. He was lost in the sensation of Misaki's touch that he didn't notice the low moan that escaped from his throat. He laid his cup down to the center table then leaned his head to the back of the couch. Just as he was to fall asleep again, his phone rang.

Annoyed by the interruption, he flipped his phone open and greeted the caller a grumpy "Hello."

"_Bakahiko, you don't sound good today."_

"Ah… Hiroki, why'd you call so early in the morning?" He wanted to retort at his friend comment but decided not to. He remembered he had asked him a favor the other day and he would not want to make him mad. He motioned for Misaki to stop and go somewhere else. The teen complied readily.

"_I think that kid brother of Takahiro hadn't told you yet." _There was concern in his friend's voice which he didn't like one bit.

"Told me what?" He asked impatiently.

"_You're being called to the principal's office."_

**XXX**

**Hey guys, thank you for the lovely reviews, especially the long ones! I love long reviews. **** By the way, sorry I haven't replied to any of them properly. I'm just a bit busy because it's the start of a new sem. I could only write like 30 minutes a day so it took me so long to update. Next chapter would be longer that's why I had to cut it here.**


	3. To Bloom Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so kind by dropping a review. I love them all and I'm sorry if I wasn't able to reply to any of them. Again, my life is invaded by school work and school org. I do hope you'll continue leaving reviews despite my inability to reply. It keeps me motivated. **

**Chapter 3**

The silence that had accompanied them throughout the ride to school was deafening. It irritated Akihiko to no end that he was not able to make Misaki talk about the school incident.

After getting the call from his friend Hiroki that morning – telling him that Misaki's being called to the principal's office for initiating a fight with two of his classmates – he had been trying to get the truth from the kid. Just by looking at the brunet, Akihiko knew that something was wrong. His guts were telling him that there's more to the story than Hiroki had told him.

He glanced at the boy who was sitting quietly on the passenger's seat beside him. The cuts and bruises from the fight were still visible. He was staring out the window, looking solemn, watching the trees lining the road. The author had threatened to bring him to an orphanage if he won't tell him the truth, but the kid just wouldn't budge. A small part of him pitied the boy, a small part wanted to comfort him. But, the bigger part stubbornly insisted that he's not feeling any of these.

Akihiko heard a sigh from the kid as they entered the gates of the school. He parked his red sports car and went out as soon as he turned the engines off. Misaki didn't move though. It seemed to Akihiko that the boy was hesitant to get out of the car.

He waited for a few minutes, tapping at the shiny red roof of his car. He's silver locks swayed lightly with the blowing morning breeze. He didn't mind the students who would stop and stare at him – whispering and wondering what a rich and handsome man is doing in their school. The great lord Usami Akihiko always gets that kind of attention. But, he was too unmindful of the people around him that he never paid attention to it.

Getting impatient, he peeped through the car door. "We're late." He spoke in the flattest manner he could. He wanted to send a message to the kid that he's upset.

Misaki didn't seem to mind though. He looked at him with the usual glum eyes then nodded, opened the door and got out of the car.

Akihiko followed the teen silently as the latter lead him to the principal's office. Mitsuhashi High School was a commoner's school, a lot different from the private school where he and Takahiro went. The rooms were not air conditioned. The hallways were painted white with little trails of dust and a few shoe markings probably made by the students.

Back in high school, Akihiko knew that Takahiro lived a pretty decent life when his parents were still alive. They were there to provide for the Takahashi brothers. Thinking about it, Misaki was 8 years old when Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi passed away. Akihiko felt a slight sympathy for the kid at the thought.

His train of thoughts was interrupted as the brunet stopped in front of a wooden door with a worn out sign that says "Principal's Office."

"W-were here." Misaki squeaked clutching on the straps of his backpack tightly.

Akihiko turned the knob, pushed open the door and waited for Misaki to go in then he followed. They were welcomed by a friendly middle-aged woman.

"We have an appointment with the principal." Akihiko smiled, earning him a blush from the principal's secretary.

"You're the guardian of Takahashi-kun?" The woman asked in a flirty high-pitched tone, which irritated Akihiko inwardly. He gave her a slight nod and the woman motioned them to get inside the principal's room. It was a small cozy office. The principal's table was at the center surrounded by file cabinets and bookshelves – the scent of green tea wafting through the small room.

The principal smiled warmly, showing fine lines at the corner of his eyes, as soon as Akihiko and Misaki entered the room. He was a man in his 50's – Akihiko deducted from the fine white hair. He stood up and approached Akihiko, offering a handshake. "Usami-sensei, it's nice to finally see you in person. I've read some of your works, truly the work of a genius. I'm Shohei Matsumoto, this school''s principal."

There were five other people in the room – three students and two middle-aged women, whom Akihiko assumed were the parents of the taller kids. Two of the students were inches taller than Misaki while the other was just about his boy's height.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Matsumoto-san." Akihiko shook his hand and smiled.

"Have a seat." The principal motioned to the chairs in front of his table.

"I suppose Kamijou-san had told you why you'd been called." The principal said as he sat on his swivel chair, making a squeaky noise that cut through the silence.

"Yes, he'd informed me this morning." Akihiko answered casually as he watched Misaki fidget on the seat next to him.

"These are Hideki and Kurama, the other students involved in the fight." He swayed his hands, pointing at the two students, then, he turned to the two women. "Mrs. Kusakabe, Hideki's mother," He was referring to the one directly in fron of Akihiko's seat. "and Mrs. Itsuki, Kurama's mother."

Akihiko watched them calculatingly. _Bullies_, he thought. From the story he'd heard from Hiroki, it was unlikely that it was Misaki who started the fight. _Highly unlikely._

"And this one is Ukita-kun," the principal continued, addressing the boy nearest to him. "He's the witness to the incident. From Ukita-kun's story, it was Takahashi-kun who initiated the fight."

"With all due respect, Matsumoto-san, I don't think Misaki will do something like that."

"Usami-sensei," Mrs. Kusakabe intercepted. "Are you implying that it was our children who started it? We raised our kids well. They won't get into a fight without someone forcing them to." She pouted her lips then faced the principal, "Matsumoto-san, I heard Takahashi-kun is an orphan. Maybe the reason he's like that is because no one taught him good manners." She said melodramatically.

Akihiko gritted his teeth. His blood boiled at the woman's comment. He knew Takahiro had taken good care of Misaki and had done a very good job at raising the boy. Despite his feeling of anger towards his deceased best friend, he still didn't like it when someone insults him, no matter how indirect it was. He looked at Misaki whose head was lowered all this time. He reminded himself to keep calm. He would have lashed at the woman, but, he knew it was not the best move.

"Ma'am," he flashed his best smile – a smile he and his family had perfected – and the woman blushed. It made Akihiko want to puke. "It wasn't my intention to make it sound like your son hadn't been raised well. I'm sorry to offend you. It's just that looking at them; don't you think it's a bit ridiculous for Misaki to initiate a fight with the two of them?"

"I-I suppose. But, still, Ukita-kun had seen what had happened." Her voice was a bit lower this time.

Akihiko faced the witness. He could get the truth out from him, he knew. "Ukita-kun, please help us with this. Would you tell us what really happened yesterday?" It was difficult for the author to act nicely but he knew he had to. If this would clear Misaki's name then he will.

Ukita trembled as he stared at Akihiko's intense purple eyes. Then, he shifted his gaze to Hideki and Kurama, who were eyeing him as if warning him of something (this fact didn't escape Akihiko). Next, he looked at Misaki who had turned his gaze from the floor to him. He knew he couldn't lie anymore. Even if it means he'll get hurt, he couldn't lie anymore. "The t-… The t-truth is…"

"It was me who started the fight." Everyone's eyes turned to the boy beside Akihiko. "I started it." The brunet said meekly, eyes looking down on the floor.

**xxx**

"Go to your room." Akihiko said as soon as they entered the condominium. He watched as Misaki, with his head down, slowly walked across the living room. He was a bit disappointed at the turn of events. The boy was suspended for a week.

"U-Usami-san…" the boy uttered in almost a whisper, his voice quivering. "I'm sorry." It was followed by muffled sobs.

Akihiko looked away. He dared not look at the kid, afraid that the boy's tears might weaken the wall he had built between them. He was too afraid to show him kindness, to be too close. Because, in the process, the kid might hurt him the way his brother did to him.

"Just…" He pursed his lips and heaved a sigh. "…go."

It infuriated him that Misaki lied. He knew very well that he lied. He couldn't believe that he would pick a fight in school. Someone who was as meek and shy as him will not do something like that. It annoyed him to no end that the kid had lied to him.

The more bothering thing for Akihiko is that he's actually worrying too much for the kid. It felt new to him – caring for someone else when that someone else was the brother of the person who had hurt him the most. He had only been with him for a few days and yet he had already brought him so much trouble. But, somehow, despite all the troubles, he wanted the kid to trust him.

"Why would he trust you when you'd been harsh to him in the first place?" Akihiko muttered then sighed. If only he knew what had really happened, he would have been able to defend Misaki. But, it was the kid himself who confessed that he started the fight. Hard to believe as it is, he had no proof that Misaki was innocent. He knew very well that the kid won't tell him anything.

"But… Ukita can tell me." He murmured thoughtfully as he remembered the only witness to the incident. He knew the kid had something to say but was stopped by Misaki's confession. He grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door.

A few minutes later, he found himself in front of Misaki's school, patiently searching for Ukita from the sea of students coming out of their class. He found him walking alone, hands tightly clutching the strap of his messenger bag. Somehow, he was reminded of Misaki. He wondered if the kid had been as meek and shy as he is now before his parents' and Takahiro's death, or, if he had been cheerful and lively once.

Dispatching all of his thoughts about the brunet, he approached Ukita. The boy looked so surprised to see him. His big brown eyes stared at him fearfully. "U-Usami-san…" he muttered almost inaudibly.

"Ukita-kun," Akihiko smiled his nicest smile. He wasn't sure if the smile he uses to charm other people would work on kids but it somehow made Ukita a little bit easy. "Don't worry. I'm just here to ask you something."

The junior student looked behind him, then left, then right, as if searching for something, or someone. When he was satisfied that it was safe, he nodded. It was a go signal for Akihiko to lead him to his car. He brought him to a diner, ordered some pizza and let the boy eat before he started his interrogation.

"Ukita-kun, I want you to tell me the truth." He said without beating around the bush. "What really happened yesterday?"

There was a long silence. The middle school student just stared at his plate as if contemplating on something.

"Ukita-kun, look at me." Akihiko said almost like a plea and not a command. He waited until the student had the courage to look at him. "Back at the principal's office, I know you would have told the truth if Misaki had not interrupted."

"Usami-san, I'm sorry if I lied." He looked sincere in his apology. "Hideki-san and Kurama-san warned me that if I tell the truth to anyone, they'd beat me to death."

"It's okay." Akihiko said as softly as he could. He hadn't experienced being bullied in school but he knew the experience is traumatic. "I just want you to tell me the truth so I can understand Misaki. I won't let any harm come to you." He was telling the truth when he said this. It was Misaki's decision to take all the blame and he would have to respect that decision.

"Hideki-san and Kurama-san were about to beat me up when Misaki-kun came to my aid." Big brown eyes stared back at Akihiko. Akihiko could imagine how Misaki tried to protect the boy in front of him, he almost felt proud at kid's bravery. Somehow, he understood why Takahiro had been so fond of his little brother.

"Misaki-kun fought for me and I just stood there watching." Tears began streaming down his face as he recollected what had happened.

"It's okay, Ukita-kun." He tousled the boy's hair to comfort him. Ukita somehow stopped crying. Akihiko felt a pang of guilt that he hadn't done the same to Misaki.

"Hideki-san and Kurama-san forced me to… to tell the principal that it was Misaki-kun who started the fight." He continued, pausing a few moments to breathe. "Misaki-kun would never start a fight! He's a really nice guy! And - And, when he knew about Hideki-san and Kurama-san's threat, he said I should just lie so they won't bother me anymore. But… but… I really wanted to tell the truth… but, I'm also scared. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. If you're really sorry then maybe you can do me a favor." The kid looked at him, waiting for his words. He smiled and smiled truly. "Be Misaki's friend."

The kid answered with a nod and his sincerest smile.

**xxx**

Akihiko came home to the unfamiliar yet pleasant smell of beef stew. He was seduced by the aroma as soon as he opened the door to his apartment. This was the first time that he went home to the smell of home-cooked food. He had lived alone since he was eighteen. Home-cooked meals had been a rarity for him and it was often Takahiro who brought him such.

_Takahiro_.

He just couldn't hate the man fully, could he? He had masked all his suffering with anger towards the man. But, he couldn't fully hate him. Not at all. He had loved him and, he guessed, he always will.

"I'm home." He called out. He heard some movements from the kitchen and Misaki emerged from it, wearing a green laced apron – the one Aikawa had bought for one of his BL novels – on top of his white shirt ang khaki short long pants. The apron complimented Misaki's eyes, he thought.

"Welcome home, Usami-san." The boy smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "W-where have you been?" It was a reluctant question, said almost inaudibly.

Akihiko cleared his throat, took his shoes and coat off before blatantly answering, "I had a chat with your friend Ukita." He left out the part when he took care of the two bullies, scaring the life out of them so they won't be bothering Misaki and Ukita. it was a childish move but it was his temporary remedy for Misaki's problem. He'll have a chat with the principal once he had the time.

He hung his coat on the rack beside the door. He then turned and noticed Misaki watching him, as if waiting for further explanation. He could see in those eyes fear. He'd bet the boy is afraid that he's mad because he had lied.

He reached his hand out, ready to ruffle the Misaki's thick brown hair when the boy flinched, as if expecting to be hit. He stopped on his tracks, not knowing what to do for a few seconds. Should he retract his hand? His self nagged at him, telling him not to, reminding him that the boy needed some comforting and right now, he's the only person who could fill that.

Akihiko gently patted the boy's head and felt him relax under his touch. "Don't worry, Misaki. I understand." Thinking about it, it was the first time he had been nice to the boy.

Note:

Hello everyone! Sorry to end the chapter here. I might be putting some fluff on the next chapter. Please continue reviewing despite my inability to reply to them. It gives me the motivation to continue.

Updates for **The Naked Boy in the Bear Room** would probably be next week. I hope I could finish them.


	4. To Bloom Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Hi, everyone! Thank you for the reviews and the alerts and the favorites. **** I appreciate them all.**

**Chapter 4**

Misaki chopped the bell peppers carefully. He was preparing beef stew for dinner and he wished his landlord/adopter will come in time. The last time he saw him, he was being commanded to go to his room. He knew he had made him mad. He resorted to cooking to make it up to him.

It had just been a few days since he moved to Usami Akihiko's house and he had already caused a lot of trouble. _Trouble. _He was saddened by the thought. That's the least thing he wanted to be – to become a trouble, a buden, to someone else. Ever since his parents died because of rushing in the rain to come home because he had selfishly called them up to do so, he tried so hard not to cause trouble to anyone. He had been a burden to his brother Takahiro – being forced to take responsibility of him at the young age of 18 – and now he's being a burden to his landlord.

He would have left last night. He had his backpack on with the few clothes he had. He was resolved to run away. That night, he silently crossed the living room. He could still remember the stench of alcohol hanging in the air; a drunken Akihiko slumped on the sofa.

His adopter had been nice enough to let him, a stranger, into his house. Despite being grumpy, he knew Akihiko was kind. He even cleaned his wounds up while he was asleep. Beneath the coldness he was showing, he knew that his landlord has warmth that he's trying so hard to suppress – for what reason, he doesn't know. But, that kindness, he had repaid by getting into a fight. It was a call for Misaki to go.

He would have ignored Akihiko. But, one look and Misaki knew how miserable Akihiko was. His cheeks were pale ans stained with freshly shed tears. He approached him. Despite the sadness evidently marring his sleeping face, Misaki still found him so handsome – like an angel sleeping. He touched his face, wiped his tears. He would have withdrawn his hands, but, Akihiko was quick to hold them in place, on his cheeks.

He could feel how those big cold hands felt against his small warm hands. His heart was beating so fast, he thought he will have a heart attack.

Akihiko opened his eyes, those intense yet sad purple eyes. He had the saddest eyes, Misaki thought at that time.

"Ta-Takahiro." Akihiko uttered painfully, sending a jab into Misaki's heart. All that pain, all that sadness. He could only stare as Akihiko smiled at him sweetly. But, that smile never reached his eyes. Was it his brother who caused all of this kind man's suffering? His question was answered when Akihiko mumbled, "I love you."

At that moment, Misaki understood. His brother had unknowingly hurt Akihiko twice – when he fell in love with another girl and when he died, leaving Akihiko alone. Akihiko had acted like he hated his brother. But, the way he had uttered those three words, Misaki could feel how much love he had felt for Takahiro.

The teen could have run away that night. But, seeing how miserable, lonely and alone Akihiko was, he couldn't bring himself to go out that door and leave him. Right at that moment, he promised, he'll do whatever it takes to make Akihiko smile.

He was pulled from his reverie when he heard the door clicked open.

"I'm home." The cold and low voice of his landlord called out.

The brunet readily ran to the door to greet him. Forcing a smile, he said, "Welcome home, Usami-san."

He watched as Akihiko took off his coat and his shoes. Then, he faced him with a straight face and said, "I had a chat with your friend Ukita."

Misaki's breath hitched. _This is it. I'm gonna be thrown out of the house._ He thought warily. His gaze never left his landlord as the other hung his coat on the rack. He flinched when he saw Akihiko's hand nearing him. is he going to be spanked? Will Akihiko hit him like the bullies I school always did?

He stiffened as he felt Akihiko's cold hands, ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry, Misaki. I understand."

Misaki felt like he would cry at the sudden kindness.

**xxx**

A few weeks later…

Akihiko emerged from his office, crawling. He had been through hell and back because of his manuscript. He was able to drag his deadline to another week before his editor Aikawa tried to kill him. He still had law school to think of. He would have died of malnutrition if it was not for the healthy food being brought to his lair every day. Thanks to his new housemate.

"I'm… done…" he struggled before finally collapsing the floor."

"SENSEIIIIII!" he could hear Aikawa squeal, it made his head ache. It was a scream not for worry but for joy. And he laid there on the old floor, forgotten, while Aikawa collected the manuscript. "You're finally finished!"

"Bring me…" he managed to grumble. "To… the… hospi… tal… die… ing…"

"Sensei, will you stop being overly dramatic? You just need a little sleep and some food." Aikawa answered as-a-matter-of-fact. They had been like that since he worked for Marukawa publishing.

"WAAAAAH! USAMI-SAN!"

Another scream. But, it was not from Aikawa. It was from Misaki. and he was sure he screamed out of worry.

Readily, the teen was beside him, helping him to stand up. His arms were draped over the brunet's skinny shoulders as he was lead to the living room. He closed his eyes, feeling a little bit relaxed. He could hear Misaki shuffle about in the kitchen. A few clinks and clanks and the Misaki was back again with a tray of coffee in his hands.

"Usami-san," he said softly. "You're coffee."

He heard him walk to where Aikawa was sitting; another cup was being put down on the table.

"Thank you, Misaki-kun. You are such a sweet kid." He heard Aikawa say before he succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

It was already late in the afternoon when he woke up. Long shadows were cast by the orange rays of the sun. _I fell asleep in the couch again._ He thought. It was a usual scenario – him falling at almost anywhere in the house. Only, this time, he was in a comfortable position – a pillow under his head.

The house was silent. There was no usual sound of Misaki walking here and there, either cooking or cleaning or doing the laundry. He stood up and called out. "Misaki." He was answered by silence.

He searched in the kitchen, the veranda, the teen's room. He was nowhere to be found. It was when he passed the bear room that he noticed the door slightly ajar. He opened it fully and his heart melted at the sight. Misaki was sleeping on the floor, arms wrapped around his biggest bear Suzuki-san. He was still wearing his apron, hair clipped to the back. Akihiko reckoned he must have been tired of cleaning and decided to take a nap.

He approached the boy and knelt beside him. He was peacefully sleeping, no evidence of the sadness that he would often see in the brunet's eyes. Feeling hypnotized, he touched his face. His skin was soft and warm under his touch. He felt something weird as he did so. Something close to happiness, a light feeling.

The boy stirred, making Akihiko withdraw his hand instantly. He held his breath involuntarily as hazy verdant eyes opened and stared back at his purple ones. _Beautiful_ was the first word that came to his mind but was not able to utter.

"U-Usami-san?" Misaki stuttered. A few seconds passed and the haziness in his eyes was gone. "Waaah! Gomen! I fell asleep!" The boy panicked and hurriedly stood up.

"I still have to go to the grocery store gomen it will only take a few minutes I'll buy something to cook and - " he said without a pause, saying what could have been three sentences in one breath.

Akihiko stifled a laugh. He found Misaki adorable while panicking. Said boy suddenly stopped talking. And he found him staring at him, a small smile formed on his thin lips. For the first time, the boy smile reached his eyes.

"What?"

"Well…" the boy's cheeks were tinged a rose pink. "I-it's… it's just t-that. It was the f-first time I heard you laugh."

Akihiko was left speechless. _He's happy because he saw me laugh?_ It was the first time that he had seen someone so selfless, the first time that he did not think of Takahiro or his sadness. The first time after Takahiro's death that he actually felt happy.

"Misaki, why don't we eat out?"

**xxx**

After buying supplies from the grocery store, Misaki and Akihiko went to a family restaurant for a quick meal of burger and fries. It was the first time that he brought the teen out and he looked pleased. He would have brought him to a fancy restaurant. But, the kid was insistent to settle on a less expensive one. For some he reason, the brunet was able to convince him.

Akihiko only felt contented when the brunet gobbled his burger and fries happily. He was only half way eating his food when the boy finished his. He noticed him eyeing his fries.

"Aren't you gonna eat those, Usami-san?"

He looked at the fries then answered, "No, I'm okay with the burger. You want them?"

The brunet answered with a nod. Akihiko gladly put the plate of fries in front of him. The boy commenced on eating, not noticing the catsup smear on his face. Akihiko could just smile at how child-like the teen eats.

Akihiko cleaned the smudge up with his thumb as if it was the most natural thing. The boy stopped eating, blushing madly. It was the second time that day that he had seen him blush. It made Akihiko's heart run a mile. The boy had stirred so much emotion in him for the past few weeks it scares him.

"I…" he struggled for words. But, he couldn't find any. He couldn't understand what he was feeling, couldn't find the words to describe them.

"Usami-san?"

He withdrew his hand reluctantly. "There's a smudge on your face," he said as stoic as he possibly can. _He's Takahiro's brother._ He reminded himself painfully. He no longer felt like eating.

**-oOo-**

**Dear flamers,**

There are three reasons why I don't update (which you had pointed to me that you don't care about but I still want to tell). First, I don't want to post half-assed chapters. This is caused by my second reason which is my busy schedule. And third, I had run out of ideas.

I am really sorry for updating late. I know that I at least owe you to update faster for the reviews I get. However, please refrain from calling me a **lazy author** or telling me to **get on my ass** and write or tell me that this is **fucking annoying**. You have no right to treat me badly because you don't pay me for this. If having a reader will cause me stress, then, I'd rather lose you as a reader.

The difference between the writers of fanfiction and professional writers is that, fanfiction writers live a double life – fanfiction life and real life. Most of the time, we'll have to prioritize the life outside fanfiction because it has real deadlines.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating on time. But, please refrain from flaming because in one way or another, you hurt a person's feelings - someone whose only reason for writing is to temporarily escape his or her real life and **make friends **here.

**Dianne**


	5. To Bloom Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Author's Note:** I just realized that the adoption law in Japan and in our country is different. Japan's law on adoption is a bit complicated. Only married couple may adopt so, technically, Akihiko can't legally adopt Misaki. It will just be guardianship… or, Akihiko can marry somebody else to legally adopt his beloved uke. Hehe.

**Beta-ed by my Yaoi sister wasabi cake. Thank you for making this better! **

**Chapter 5**

Akihiko couldn't exactly remember when it had happened, but, it had become a habit for Aikawa to bring his ward sweet treats whenever she comes by. Often, she would bring a box of crème puff or strawberry cream cake. Of course it was okay. However, he finds it improper to see an empty box of wine-filled chocolates on the center table of his living room.

Misaki is a minor. He shouldn't have been having wine at such an early age. But, seeing that the box was already empty, he was pretty sure that the teen had liked the treat.

"Misaki," he called out, getting ready to reprimand the teen. Silence answered him. There was no usual clink and clank in the kitchen so he decided to go up the second floor. His supposed destination was the boy's room. But, he noticed light coming out of the slightly ajar bear room.

"Misaki," he called the brunet's attention as he pushed the door wide open.

"Ah… Usami-san." Misaki looked at him with hazy green eyes, the drunkenness evident. His cheeks up to his ears were tinted red. An idiotic smiled was playing on his thin lips.

Akihiko heaved a sigh. He wanted to reproof the kid, but, seeing him all drunk made it difficult. He found him rather adorable. And, there was an urge in him, an itch just beneath his skin, wanting to kiss those thin, luscious-looking lips. _How would his lips taste with wine and chocolate?_ His mind trailed dangerously.

Before he could do anything he would regret, he shrugged the thought off. It took him a lot of self-control to keep his hands to himself. Feigning disappointment, he narrowed his eyes and crossed his hands to his chest.

"Why did you eat all those chocolates? I'm sure you –"

Misaki stood up, swaying, clutching something from the box he was formerly rummaging through. Akihiko felt his heart skipped a beat as he recognized the box the teen at the teen's feet. It was the box he hid after Takahiro's death – the box that he wished he would never see again.

His heart shattered as he noticed the picture in Misaki's small hand. On that small glossy paper, Takahiro was smiling vibrantly… beside him. He was very much _alive_. All of the memories, all of the pain, he had been suppressing, it all came crashing. All the sadness that he never wanted to feel, it all came crashing down on him.

He clutched his chest unconsciously as he felt the overflowing pain. He wanted to get mad, he had to get mad. He had to be angry or he will [would] break.

"U-usami-san." Misaki's slurry voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Look. You look pretty in this picture." The brunette smiled to himself like an idiot. "You must have been really happy when you were with Nii-chan."

"You…" he gritted his teeth as he hurriedly snatched the photo from Misaki. It crumpled in his fist.

"Usami-san, why do you have to act like you hate him? I think it wouldn't be so painful if you would stop acting like you hate him." The boy went on, not noticing the anger that was apparent in the older man's violet eyes. In the hazy state of his mind, he didn't notice how his words were tearing up the walls that Akihiko had built.

"Stop." Akihiko breathed out desperately, struggling to contain all his feelings. But, the boy did not seem to hear him as he continued to speak.

"- you look so happy together and I thought you really did love my brother – "

"I said STOP!" His voice trembled with such fierceness. It echoed throughout the room. Finally, the brunette seemed to recognize what he had just said and all signs of drunkenness gone.

"I – I'm… I'm sorry."

"Get out. I don't want to see your face." There was such coldness in Akihiko's voice; it sifted through every fiber of Misaki.

"U-usami-san…" the teen's voice quivered. Muffled sobs filled the room, it made Akihiko regret his words and actions. But, before he could do something about it, the brunette was already out the door. He heard him run down the stairs, heard the door out of his apartment opened and closed. But, he just stood there with Takahiro's picture in his hand. He wanted to cry, he would have.

But, the tears did not come.

**xxx**

Seconds, minutes, hours had passed. But, Akihiko did not move from his spot, he was slumped on the floor, back leaning against the wall, sad, tired eyes fixed on the picture in his hand, the name of his best friend escaping his lips from time to time. He would give everything just to see Takahiro smile at him again. He would endure the pain of having to see him with Manami. If that would mean he could talk to him again.

He had lost sense of time, had no idea it had been raining, until a loud clap of thunder awakened him from his stupor.

It was only then that he remembered his ward. He went out, didn't he? Akihiko came out of the bear room to see if the teen had come back. He searched for him in the bedroom, in the kitchen, and in every room there was in his unit. But, the boy was nowhere to be found. He rung Misaki's phone and cursed under his breath when he found it abandoned on the kitchen counter.

Without a second thought, he got his car keys and went out looking for Misaki. He drove all over the streets of Tokyo, a pang of guilt and worry nabbing at his heart. The rain poured heavily, with no signs of stopping. The streets were already empty, stores closed.

Akihiko drove aimlessly through the city for a number he can no longer count nor cared. As the night deepened, his worries increased. Misaki could be anywhere; he could be cold, [and] soaked in the rain. Much worse, he could be in danger right now. His grip on the stirring wheel tightened at the thought. He had already called the police but, much to his annoyance, they said that no action will be taken unless the person had been missing for at least 24 hours.

After driving fruitlessly for god-knows-how-long, he finally decided to go home, hoping that Misaki would be there. Just as his car was about to enter the condominium's car park, he noticed a silhouette across the street, in the pouring rain. He readily recognized the slim figure.

"Misaki." He mumbled to himself as he ran to the teen. It was only when came nearer that he noticed the hollowed look on Misaki's eyes. He was staring sadly into space.

"Misaki," he said again as he gripped the brunette's thin shoulders. "Idiot, why are you out here in the rain?" He reprimanded, ignoring the fact that he was also already soaking wet.

It took Misaki a few seconds before he recognized Akihiko again. "U-usami-san, s-sorry." He uttered painfully. "I… I know y-you d-don't w-want to see me –"

Akihiko knitted his brow. _Didn't want to see him?_ Then, he remembered his hurtful words.

"Misaki, I –"

"I'm s-sorry." His lips trembled from both the cold and the pain in his chest. "I-I'll leave n-now."

Just as the boy was about to turn his back, Akihiko had pulled him into a hug. Why Akihiko did it, he didn't have time to contemplate. What he knew is that his ward is cold and he needed warmth and comforting. "I'm sorry." He whispered regretfully.

"U – sami-san…" Misaki clutched onto his shirt tightly and sobbed. It was the first time that he had truly felt the boy's pain – a pain that they both shared.

**xxx**

No more exchange of words happened that night. After making sure that Misaki dried himself properly, Akihiko had retreated to his bedroom. He did not really sleep though. He just stared at the ceiling the whole night – thinking of Takahiro, their adventures, his smiles, and his little brother who was beginning to break the thick wall that the author had built around him. He found himself wondering what he would say to the boy first thing in the morning, what their breakfast will be, what they will talk about on their way to Misaki's school. It was already dawn when he finally closed his eyes.

It was already past lunch when he woke up, much to his dismay. The house was already silent, disturbed from time to time by the creaking of his bed. He lazily went out of bed and was about to walk out of his room when his mobile phone rang.

He flipped it open with a small sigh and grumbled a "Hello, Usami Akihiko."

"Bakahiko!" It was his best friend on the other line, sounding rather impatient. But, it was Hiroki and he almost always sounds impatient. "I've been calling you for the nth time!"

"What is it?"

"You need to fetch your kid."

"What happened?" He asked, already running a list of what trouble Misaki might have been involved with. He was somehow thankful that the teen's adviser was his best friend. He was easily informed of everything – from the low grades to the little fights he would get into at school.

"He fainted in my class."

"WHAT? What the heck, Hiroki! What did you do to Misaki?! I swear I'll strangle you if something happened to – "

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH, YOU IMBECILIC MORON!" Hiroki retorted, his patience obviously growing shorter by the minute. There was a moment of silence as Akihiko waited for Hiroki to calm down. "Are you ready to listen now?"

"Go on." He grumbled stubbornly.

"He was running a high fever. You'll need to come down here. I'll wait for you at the clinic." With that, the line went dead.

Akihiko wasted no time. He readily got dressed and drove his way to Mitsuhashi High. It didn't take him long before he reached the clinic. Misaki was soundly sleeping on the bed, looking really small and pale; a thin white blanket covering him up to his chest. Hiroki was sitting on a chair next to it, a book in his hand. The doctor, a young man with raven hair and soft eyes, sat behind a desk, scanning on documents Akihiko didn't really care about.

"Hiroki."

The man readily looked up from his book, an eternal yet handsome scowl formed on his face. His voice also caught the young doctor's attention, who then stood up and approached him, offering a handshake.

"Usami-sensei, I'm Kusama Nowaki, the school's doctor." There was sweetness in his voice, matching his equally sweet smile. _Very opposite from Hiroki's eternal scowl, _Akihiko thought.

He took the doctor's hand and briefly shook it, turning his attention to the kid sleeping in the white-sheet bed. "How is he?" he asked, a little hint of worry in his voice.

"He's got a high fever, but, I don't think it's serious. I've ran a blood test just to make sure though. I'll give the results to Hiro-san tomorrow and he can give it to you."

"What exactly happened, Akihiko?" Hiroki crossed his arms. "Kid said he had been out of the rain last night."

"We had a little bit of argument," was Akihiko's brief answer. He couldn't really hide anything from his childhood friend. But, he's also not sure if it was the right time to talk about it. He lightly touched Misaki's pale thin cheeks. The teen stirred a bit at the contact.

"It would be best for him to rest in bed for three days. " It was Nowaki, handing a prescription to Akihiko. "Give him 500 grams of paracetamol every four hours for two days. I also suggest that he drink fruit juices a lot."

"Thank you, Kusama-san." He courteously nodded to the doctor, who went on checking his documents.

Carefully, Akihiko tucked Misaki in his arms and lifted him from the bed. The boy just stirred a bit, opening his verdant eyes for a brief moment, then, dozed off again. Akihiko pursed his lips, feeling guilty, blaming himself for the boy's condition.

Hiroki never left his side. The teacher had walked them into his car, assisting him. After saying their goodbyes and a promise of seeing each other soon to talk, the friends parted.

**xxx**

Akihiko pulled the covers up to Misaki's chest. The fever had considerably gone down.

"Nii-chan…" the teen softly breathed, clutching Akihiko's sleeve tightly. He caressed the boy's cheek lightly, hoping that somehow it would ease the boy's pain, emotionally and physically. He somehow wished he had been a little more attentive to the boy. He had been shivering since last night, but he just dismissed it as due to being out in the rain for so long. He felt guilty thinking that Misaki might have been running a fever since last night.

'U-Usami-san…" Misaki slowly focused his eyes on Akihiko and Akihiko couldn't help but stare into those hazy green eyes. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Shh.." Akihiko lightly kissed the brunet's forehead. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I shouldn't have lashed out on you."

Misaki slowly sit up, grimacing as he felt his joints ache. Akihiko helped him steady.

It was Misaki's next move that caught Akihiko off guard. The boy tentatively wrapped his thin arms around Akihiko's neck and pulled him so his head was resting on the fragile shoulder. He didn't have time to think, he just went along with Misaki's bold action, his heart beating faster and louder than usual. For a moment, he thought he had forgotten how to breathe.

"Usami-san," he felt the vibration as the brunet spoke. "I-if… If you think you can't handle it anymore… you can always share your pain with me. It might help to lighten the burden. Even just a little bit." His soft little voice coursed through every fiber of the author's body.

Akihiko felt like crying at that moment. He did not know what to say. The famous Akihiko Usami, youngest recipient of the Naomori award, known for his mastery in using words, for the first time, did not know what words to say, or how to reply.

He returned the hug and wrapped his arms around the lithe body. He thought, maybe, just maybe, Misaki could help heal his wounds.

**Xxx**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the follows! You all make me happy.**

**Writing, for me, is a work of art. Like painters, we pour our hearts into every word we put on paper, every character we put to life. No story should be called little because in every story, the writer puts a part of his or her soul.**

**Thank you and Merry Christmas!**


	6. To Bloom Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Chapter 5**

The mid-afternoon breeze blew over the park. Along with it is the smell of freshly cut grass. The sky was cloudless, another indication of the start of summer. The sound of basketball being dribbled against a cement court was heard from time to time. On one corner of the park, three teenagers were seated around a lunch table, contemplating the form of a wood carving the size of an average paperweight placed at the center of the table.

"It's definitely a rat," the shortest of the three commented flatly, as he tweaked the end of his golden brown locks.

"Shinobu-kun," Misaki mumbled. "It's a bear you see." He poked the wood carving with his bandaged finger, ignoring the harsh tone of his classmate. He had always wondered how he ended up being friends with two different people. While Ukita was timid and sweet, Shinobu was straightforward and hard-headed. The only thing that's common between them was that they were being bullied at school.

"Doesn't look like one to me," Shinobu rested his chin on his palm.

The comment only dampened Misaki's mood. He himself could see that the wood carving resembles anything but a bear. It was the best carving out of all the ones he had made. His model was a sitting Suzuki-san. Due to his inexperience and lack of talent in the arts, his hands ended up scraped and wounded.

"W-well… it's the thought that counts, Misaki-kun." Ukita encouraged.

"And besides, you don't have money and enough time to search for another gift. Today's you're guardian's birthday, right?" It was Shinobu. "If he's as kind as you said he is, I think he'll appreciate it."

This made Misaki's face lit up a bit. "He is kind," he whispered with a soft smile. While Akihiko looked cold on the outside, the brunet knew that deep inside, his guardian is a kind man. He could see a glimpse of his kindness in the rare moments that he would smile at him.

"…and strong, and smart, and…" he added, not noticing the amused gaze of his friends.

"You look like a love sick maiden." Shinobu chuckled.

"W-what? I-I… No I'm not!" he blurted out, his cheeks all red. _I'm a guy!_ He added to himself.

"Misaki-kun, you should get going now." Ukita cut in his rumblings. "You still have to prepare the special dinner, right?"

"Oh… yeah… I do." He wrapped his wood carving on a brown paper and tucked it safely on his sling bag. "See you tomorrow!"

He stood up from his seat, waved his friends goodbye and ran to his guardian's apartment. Upon reaching the apartment, he noticed an elderly man standing in front of the door, clad in a black suit, wearing dark sunglasses – a large gift box in his arms. It made him somewhat nervous as the man reminded him of a mafia boss from a movie. His steps slowed as he reluctantly approached the man.

"G-good afternoon, Sir," his voice quivered, failing to hide his nervousness. "W-what can I-I d-do for you?"

The man took off his sunglasses as he turned to the teen, a wide, warm smile, which didn't quite reach his eyes, was plastered on his face.

"Hello," the elderly greeted. "You must be Takahashi-kun. Could you let me in? I'd been ringing the doorbell for quite some time now."

"S-sorry, Sir. Even if I want to, Usami-san had instructed me not to let any strangers in."

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself," The man uttered. "I'm Usami Fuyuhiko, Akihiko's father."

**xxx**

Hiroki pushed his gift wrapped in a silver cloth to his childhood friend sitting across the table, an eternal scowl sporting his face. They were at their favorite café near Hiroki's apartment. It was a small and cozy coffee shop that he and Akihiko frequented when they were both in college.

"I believe the wrapper signifies my age. Silver… 25 years." Akihiko said as he carefully unwrap the cloth.

"It's just a coincidence." Hiroki crossed his arms to his chest and made himself comfortable on the brown couch.

Akihiko smiled as he traced the cover of the book elegantly with his slender fingers.

"The Book of Chameleons, interesting." Akihiko mused loudly. He then turned his gae from the green cover to his friend. "I like Jose Eduardo Agualusa. Thank you, Hiroki."

"You're welcome." Hiroki grunted almost inaudibly. There was a long silence between the friends as they sipped their coffee. It was a companionable silence that they had willingly shared with each other since they were kids. Both of them never really liked talking. Despite Akihiko being popular in school, he stayed an introvert, keeping only friends that he found tolerable to be with. They both don't like crowds – one of the reasons they became friends.

"Hiroki," Akihiko cut through the silence. Hiroki looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "How was he? Before the accident."

It was a good minute before Hiroki realized what Akihiko was asking about. The questioned was vague for him, but he realized what accident Akihiko had been referring to.

"The Takahashi brat?" He confirmed. Akihiko nodded.

"Well… he's lively before that, loud, energetic. Now that I think about it, he'd changed a lot ever since Takahiro die – " The words died down his throat when he noticed Akihiko's grip on his cup tightening. As usual, his tongue works faster than his mind and he had said something careless again. he bit his lower lip wishing he had thought better than to bring up Takahiro's name.

Akihiko had always had difficulty moving on when losing something. He had been like that ever since they were kids. He had seen how Akihiko would sulk for days after losing something important. It was much worse when it came to people. The author rarely gets attached and when he does, it was too painful to see how much he gives to his object of affection.

It was the reason why, somehow, Hiroki felt a little annoyed at Takahiro. Akihiko had almost given the man everything, and yet, the affection was not returned.

They were enveloped with an awkward silence for a moment when Hiroki spoke up. "Why did you take him in?"

Akihiko stared at him incredulously, like he had just said something weird.

"We both know you're not the type to tolerate people around you, much more a kid. It would have been more convenient if you had put him in a boarding school and supported him from afar."

"I don't know either," Akihiko lowered his gaze to his cup of coffee. "It would have been the best thing. I even considered dropping him off an orphanage. But, when I looked at his eyes, he seemed just as lost and lonely as me."

"He won't be staying with you forever, you know. When he's old enough to support himself, you'd have to let him go. What if…" Hiroki wanted to bite his tongue for not being able to control himself. But, he's just after Akihiko's welfare. He does not want to see his childhood friend get hurt again, and by another Takahashi. "What if you get used to having him around?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Hiroki. I'll keep a good distance if I have to."

"I wish you won't regret that decision, Akihiko."

Hiroki left it at that, knowing that it would be impossible for Akihiko to change his mind once he had made a decision. The whole afternoon had been uneventful until they both agreed to call it a day and went on their separate ways.

Akihiko went straight to his apartment, expecting Misaki to have finished preparing dinner. As he opened the door, a familiar voice from the living room sent his blood boiling.

"Misaki!" his deep, cool voice sounded almost like a growl, not masking his annoyance.

"Welcome home, Usami-san!" the teen greeted him with a warm smile. Akihiko didn't return it as he scurried to the living room.

Through gritted teeth he asked, "Why did you let him in?"

"U-usami-san?" the brunet flinched as he felt the venom in Akihiko's voice.

"Akihiko, you're finally here." His father was smiling brightly, but to Akihiko knew it was superficial. His father roamed his eyes, as if assessing the place. "You're living a lot more decent than I expected."

"What are you doing here?"He sat unceremoniously on the couch in front of his father, with arms across his chest.

All the while, Misaki was watching him warily, unable to understand his foul mood. He imagined his landlord to be happy to see his father. But, Akihiko was far from being happy, judging on the scowl marring his face.

"Is that the proper way to greet your father?" Fuyuhiko countered, unfazed by his son's rough behavior towards him. "I just came here to see how you're doing. I heard you did something foolish again, and I can see that clearly now."

One of his brows rose elegantly as his gaze turned to Misaki. Misaki stayed oblivious to the calculating gaze, but, it did not go unnoticed by Akihiko. He knew his father well and any time by now he would spill something that might hurt the teen.

"Misaki," he called his attention. Said boy flinched, sensing Akihiko's anger. "Go to your room."

"B-but, U-usami-san."

"Go to your room! You've outdone yourself today by letting a stranger in."

"B-but… h-he's y-your…"

"Misaki." He cut in.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered almost inaudibly before scampering towards his room.

Akihiko felt guilty as he watched the boy go. He knew it was not Misaki's fault. He did not know anything about his past. But, being around his father shortens his temper.

"Aren't we a little cruel, Akihiko?"

"Why exactly are you here?" Akihiko asked, ignoring his father's question. "I'm pretty sure it's not to celebrate my birthday." It's unlikely for his father to come without purpose. He's the type of man who doesn't have time for simple chats.

For a brief moment, hurt flashed through his father's eyes. But, it vanished just as he realized it. Akihiko dismissed it as just his imagination. After all, it's his father who is in front of him.

"You haven't changed Akihiko." His father reached for something on his coat. He carefully placed three folders on the center table. Akihiko just watched him, knowing full well what it is. "Here are the profiles for your potential wife. The sooner you get married, the better. You need someone to take care of you."

Akihiko raised his brow elegantly. He looked composed despite the turmoil inside him. "I'm not interested."

His father sighed then looked away. "Why exactly did you take that kid in? You're not the type of person who can tolerate other people. You like living alone. Is it out of pity?"

"It's none of your business."

"Hmh." Fuyuhiko stared out of the window, as if contemplating on something. "Akihiko, you know you can't provide a warm and loving family for that boy alone. If you want, I can find a suitable wife for you then adopt him legally."

"Don't use him to convince me into marrying. As I've said, what I do with my life is none of your business now."

Fuyuhiko stood up with an expression on his face that Akihiko couldn't quite read.

"I guess it's really hard for us to talk decently." He said as he straightened his suit. "At least celebrate your birthday with the boy. I heard he cooked a special dinner for you and…" he paused as he turned his gaze towards a paper bag placed safely on the side table. "…that's his gift for you. I don't think he'll have the courage to give that to you after what you just did. I'm going now."

Akihiko stared out the window as his father walked to the door, not bothering to show him out. If he had watched him go, he would have seen the longing gaze his father gave him before walking out of the apartment.

When Akihiko heard the door lock, he made his way to Misaki's room. He knocked a few times and called the teen. It didn't take long until the teen opened the door.

"Usami-san." The boy said meekly.

"I'm going out."

"W-what time w-will y-you come back?"

"I'm not sure." He turned his back on Misaki, not wanting to see the disappointment on the teen's face. "Eat dinner when you get hungry." He added and went on his way.

Akihiko went straight to a bar he frequents and drank until he got bored. He didn't want to stay home. The talk with Hiroki and Fuyuhiko kept on bugging him. What they said was true.

He had distanced himself from people ever since he was a child. He couldn't stay long mingling with people. Hiroki had been his friend because they were the same. They both respected each other's space. Takahiro knew this so he also gave him privacy whenever he needed it.

_Then why am I keeping Misaki?_ It was a question he doesn't have an answer up until now. Many times he had let the boy enter his personal space. Everyday, he was being pulled closer and closer to the boy. And, even if he wanted to deny it, Misaki had carved a special place in his life. He had gotten used to having him around.

_He won't be staying with you forever, you know._

He knew Hiroki meant well when he said those words. He knew his friend only wanted to protect him from getting hurt again. But, can he still prevent himself from getting closer with Misaki? Is it too late for him to pull back? These are questions he doesn't have an answer to. And, he keeps getting more and more confused whenever Misaki is near; whenever he sees him smile; whenever he looks into those big round green eyes.

The whole apartment was already dark when Akihiko came home. He only decided to comeback when he deemed Misaki was already asleep. He didn't want to confront the boy at the moment. He was about to walk straight to his room when he noticed a shadow slumped on his sofa.

Despite the moon being the only source of light, he recognized the figure easily. Heaving a sigh, he walk to the boy and knelt down. Misaki's skin looked paler under the moonlight. He looked so peaceful and more innocent while he slept Akihiko couldn't help but touch his face.

As if sensing his presence, Misaki stirred in his sleep. Akihiko felt hypnotized for a moment – making him stare longer. The boy's partly-opened lips looked so tempting. It took much of his self-restraint not to kiss the brunette.

He silently stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water, thinking it could calm his racing heart. He noticed the cake, which he guessed was baked by Misaki, when he opened the fridge. He felt guiltier for the teen's wasted effort.

After downing a glass of water, he proceeded to Misaki's room and took a blanket. He decided it's best not to wake the boy up.

As careful as he could, he lifted Misaki's head and put a throw pillow under it. Then, he tucked the blanket up to the boy's thin chest. He was about to stand up when thin arms wrapped around his lean one.

"D-don't go…" Misaki whimpered with eyes still closed, face contorting into a frown. Akihiko felt his chest tightened. Reluctantly, he ran his fingers through Misaki's brown locks, hoping it would comfort the boy.

"What should I do with you?" He knew what would have been the best answer, but he refused to admit.

**xxx**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. The truth is, I had long lost my muse – not just for writing but for everything I do. I think it reflected on one of my stories. Seriously, I love this story so I don't want to ruin it. please tell me if what you think of this chapter.

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You readers are the reason why I keep on writing so thank you.**


End file.
